<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shrek x bad boy by paradoxlouie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196073">shrek x bad boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxlouie/pseuds/paradoxlouie'>paradoxlouie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shrek [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shrek (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay, M/M, One Direction Tours, Rape, Sad, Shrek is Love Shrek is Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxlouie/pseuds/paradoxlouie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"meet me after school at the back of the school.- barry b benson (this is for shrek by the way)."<br/>so... yeah. shrek x bad boy. </p><p> </p><p>TW// rape mention, abuse, strong language</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Benson/Shrek (Shrek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>shrek [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Must read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shrek x bad boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this isnt supposed to be like good or anything so dont expect something good. but if you are here i know you arent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i walk though the halls. high school is so hard. so many mean people. being an ogre just adds onto that.</p><p>i can feel people's eyes me. they are judging meh. me know that. i start to feel tears form in your eyes. i run as fast as i can i to the boys bathroom before the water works start.</p><p>i hang my head low over the bathroom sink and let my tears fall into it. i just stay there for a bit.</p><p>me look up and see my green skin. i hate myself. why do i have to be like this. i stare into my eyes for a bit and then i hear someone open a bathroom stall door.</p><p>and who comes out... oh shit..</p><p>the school bad boy...</p><p>-</p><p>shek whip my head around and meet him eyes. he seems to notice me crying, i can see the apologetic look in his eyes. he quickly shakes off this feeling, tho.</p><p>"what you crying about, s-sissy." he says to me. he seems like he doesn't want to say it, though. as he says this 2 other boys in his bad boy group come out of one of the other stalls. where they in there together?</p><p>"yeah, sissy!" he other 2 yell in unison. they meet each others eyes and giggle.</p><p>"nothing any of you would care about. arnold, lima, or b-barry." all of them are staring at me. do i have shit still on my face from my afternoon shit snack? i shake off this thought and barry steps up first.</p><p>i gulp and he start to talk, "well don't go around cryin. you might get beaten up. would you want that?" i shake my head 'no' and he brushes past me. shivers go down my spines (i have 6).</p><p>lima and arnold soon follow and their holding hands. cute. when i look back to see barry's back, his smexy back, i notice something on top of the trash can.</p><p>i walk over out of question. i notice the hand writing, barry's. i take it off the trash can top and open up.</p><p>meet me after school at the back of the school.- barry b benson (this is for shrek by the way).</p><p>i gasp. "this is for shrek?" he wrote that more me?! a huge grin fills my face. he never talked to me before.</p><p>i leave the bathroom and see arnold and lima making out at the end of the hallway.</p><p>ship.</p><p>-</p><p>he day slowly goes by. i hope it's not just a prank. A PRANK-</p><p>the thought hits me like a bus. this might be a prank.. i mean, why would he ever want to hang out with a loser like me?? i start to feel my excitement wear out... he's just a bad boy.. he wouldn't care for me. *sigh*</p><p>i walk to my last class of the day and sit down. my only friend, zen, walks in soon after me. he strides over to me but stops when he notices me current state, near tears once again. "you okay shrek?" he asks me. zen always cares.</p><p>"no.. i mean- i- ugh. just read this." tell his as i take out the note that i found on the trash earlier today.</p><p>it takes him a short bit to read it and he finally says, "holy shit man! maybe you'll get layed!!" he screams. everyone turns their head to him. my face redden to i look like christmas and i pull him down i to a chair.</p><p>"keep it down," i tell him in a hushed voice. "and it might be a prank i don't know. i'm getting trust issues over this.." i've had trust issues since 6rd grade when a boy kissed me and then said it was a dare. now i'm in 11th and i still remember that day vividly.</p><p>"oh calm down shrek! it's totally not a prank. if it was, the author would have to write a whole lot more and he's a lazy ass hoe who hates everything and he just wants the plot to advance."</p><p>"i-" i have no idea what he means but i just nod, acting like what he said made sense.</p><p>the teacher soon walks in and class starts.</p><p>- - -</p><p>after class is finally done i walk to my locker. i'm not really in a rush, considering this could very much just be a prank.</p><p>some time goes by and i finish at my locker. i go the opposite way i usually go and head to the back doors of the school.</p><p>i can feel myself start to go into a cold sweat but i have to shake it off so IF barry is here he doesn't think of me as a wimp.</p><p>i slowly open the back doors and turn toward the dumpster... and there he is.</p><p>-</p><p>i feel then tension i have been carrying with me up until this moment leave. thank god it wasn't a prank. but wait, that means barry ACTUALLY wanted to talk to me, the school loser.</p><p>i slowly walk toward him and he takes a big step forward.</p><p>in the distance i can see an outline of what looks like lima and arnold kissing. my otp.</p><p>"w-what did you need, barry?" i ask hi though my nervous stutters.</p><p>he stays quiet for a minute but then answers me. "i need your help. but i don't want to talk about it here. do you wanna go out for pizza? to talk?"</p><p>i furiously nod my head, looking way to desperate. why would he ask ME for help tho? why not lima or arnold? i just simply shake off this feeling and follow barry to the parking lot.</p><p>we walk up to this smexy black mercedes. damnnnnnnn. ik he's a bad boy but im surprised. he simply opens the doors my clicking his car keys and i get into the passenger side of the car.</p><p>dammnnnn. the the inside is just as good as the outside(haha that's what she/he said). the interior is amazing and the way it feels can make an orge jump in excitement.</p><p>barry doesn't seem to notice any of this, though. i mean it's his car but at least be grateful honey. wait HONEY?! i'm so happy i didn't say that out loud or i would have gotten my ass beaten.</p><p>- - -</p><p>after a pretty quite car ride he turns and pulls into the parking lot of a nice looking pizza place. poops pizza! (i'm sorry for my shitty sense of humor) the name of the place makes it sound like shit (literally) but when we get inside it actually looks great.</p><p>a waiter comes up to us and leads us to a table in the back. barry says 'thank you' to the waiter and waits until she is out of sight before he starts taking.</p><p>-</p><p>"you seem like the type of person who would help people. so, would you help me?" he asks me.</p><p>"i don't even know what you need help with." i tell him mater-of-factly. i still can't believe the fact that i'm basically on a date with the bad boy for the school. he's probably straight tho..</p><p>"well, i-i like someone. and i don't even know if they like people like me. and i'm scared that people wouldn't think of me as a bad boi anymore if i start going out with him-"</p><p>"him?" my eyes widen.. so he isn't straight. i smile spreads across my face.</p><p>"shit.... yeah.. him. if you tell anyone tho i'm gonna b-beat you up." he doesn't seem certain with the beating up, tho.</p><p>"well why did you ask me to help? why not arnold or lima?" shit.. does he know i'm gay?</p><p>"they are always off in their own world. they wouldn't wanna help me." he seems upset. i can't see why, i mean he's the coolest guy at this school.</p><p>"well who do you like?" right when the words fall out of my mouth i realize that i fucked up.</p><p>"I-IM NOT TELLING YOU! s-sorry i mean.. it's kind of a secret."</p><p>"well.. i'm sorry but how do you expect me to help you when you won't even tell me who it is.." the truth is that i want to know who this guy is so i can learn to be better then him so barry would want to date ME.</p><p>"i-im not going to just tell you his name but i'll give a hint.. so you know what type of guy is he is..."</p><p>"go on..."</p><p>"well, he's sweet, charming, has great eyes, a bit self conscious but i would help him with that, beautiful skin- and y-yeah.." he stops himself before he says too much.</p><p>"well.. he seems like a great guy." who could he be talking about?? "well you should try and get to know him.. see if he's the type of person you would want to get close to in that way. and also make sure he likes guys.. that's a big one." barry laughs a bit at this. i've never seen him laugh. it's cute.</p><p>"well-" before he can say anything the waiter comes back over.</p><p>"what do you boys want?" she asks. she seems nice enough. barry looks at me, asking what i want..</p><p>"oh.. i'll just have fries." i answer her. i look over at barry and he's smiling.</p><p>"i'll share with him. thank you again." he hands the menus over to her and she walks back to the kitchen.</p><p>"back to what i was saying," he starts up again when she is out of ear shot, "thank you shrek. thank you so much, and... would you want to come to my house after school to... study? i mean only if you want to...."</p><p>"sure!" i sound too eager. "s-sure, yeah that would be good."</p><p>- - -</p><p>after a bit the food comes. and we start to eat.</p><p>we don't talk as much while we eat but barry keeps complimenting my skin and eyes.. sweet boy.. i wonder who he likes..</p><p>-</p><p>we finish eating and he pays the lady. he says 'thank you' for what feels like the 50th time and we go out the front doors and make our way to his car. his beautiful beautiful car. if i was a car myself i would def bang.</p><p>"do you need to text ur mum or anything to make sure that it's alright for you to come over." he asks me. i almost forgot.</p><p>"oh, right. um yeah gimme a sec." i take out my phone and quickly text my 'mom'. "she'll be alright with it." barry chuckles at this also. it's the most happy i've seen him.</p><p>"well then let's go."</p><p>he hits the gas and  i can feel the cool air from the open windows blow my non existent hair out of my face. barry's back hair also flows out of his face. i smile at the fact of how happy he looks. whenever i see him around school he always looks sad and lonely. but now, he looks like he has everything he wants. he's probably thinking of the person he likes.</p><p>- - -</p><p>after speeding though the roads we get to a nice looking house. it's yellow, something i never expected barry to be seen in a house like this. "my mom painted the house." he says to me as he gets out of the car. it's like he can read my m i n d (i said mine in house of dirt cause im dummy).</p><p>"oh.. i like it." i say back. i really do. i grab my backpack and i follow him to his front door.</p><p>he quickly opens it and i see 2 little kids running around, a nice looking lady sitting on the couch, and a little girl sitting on her lap. the girl looks sick.</p><p>"hey mum!" barry calls out. " is annie feeling any better?" he walks though the little kids still running around toward his mom. she just simply shakes her head 'no'. barry nods and turns to me. "this is shrek. me and him are going to.. study upstairs." he says to her.</p><p>"well okay.. nice to meet you shrek. would you like to stay for dinner?" she asks me in a hushed voice, prob trying not to wake up annie.</p><p>"if that would be alright with you.. my mom works late today so thank you barry's mom." i say back. she does seem very kind.</p><p>"you can call me aliyah, considering thats my name.. or just mrs. benson." i nod. "well go on now.. barry's room is up the stairs to the left. i nod again and make my way upstairs.</p><p>i walk slowly up the stairs considering my thicc ass. it takes a bit but i finally get to the door or the barry b bensons room.. i'm scared.</p><p>-</p><p>we finish eating and he pays the lady. he says 'thank you' for what feels like the 50th time and we go out the front doors and make our way to his car. his beautiful beautiful car. if i was a car myself i would def bang.</p><p>"do you need to text ur mum or anything to make sure that it's alright for you to come over." he asks me. i almost forgot.</p><p>"oh, right. um yeah gimme a sec." i take out my phone and quickly text my 'mom'. "she'll be alright with it." barry chuckles at this also. it's the most happy i've seen him.</p><p>"well then let's go."</p><p>he hits the gas and  i can feel the cool air from the open windows blow my non existent hair out of my face. barry's back hair also flows out of his face. i smile at the fact of how happy he looks. whenever i see him around school he always looks sad and lonely. but now, he looks like he has everything he wants. he's probably thinking of the person he likes.</p><p>- - -</p><p>after speeding though the roads we get to a nice looking house. it's yellow, something i never expected barry to be seen in a house like this. "my mom painted the house." he says to me as he gets out of the car. it's like he can read my m i n d (i said mine in house of dirt cause im dummy).</p><p>"oh.. i like it." i say back. i really do. i grab my backpack and i follow him to his front door.</p><p>he quickly opens it and i see 2 little kids running around, a nice looking lady sitting on the couch, and a little girl sitting on her lap. the girl looks sick.</p><p>"hey mum!" barry calls out. " is annie feeling any better?" he walks though the little kids still running around toward his mom. she just simply shakes her head 'no'. barry nods and turns to me. "this is shrek. me and him are going to.. study upstairs." he says to her.</p><p>"well okay.. nice to meet you shrek. would you like to stay for dinner?" she asks me in a hushed voice, prob trying not to wake up annie.</p><p>"if that would be alright with you.. my mom works late today so thank you barry's mom." i say back. she does seem very kind.</p><p>"you can call me aliyah, considering thats my name.. or just mrs. benson." i nod. "well go on now.. barry's room is up the stairs to the left. i nod again and make my way upstairs.</p><p>i walk slowly up the stairs considering my thicc ass. it takes a bit but i finally get to the door or the barry b bensons room.. i'm scared.</p><p>-</p><p>we all (well almost all) come into the dining room. annie stays on the couch. i look over to barry but he has a plate and is bringing it over to annie. "come on... it's your favorite.. just eat something.." i hear him say. i try to ignore it but it's hard to.</p><p>barry comes back with the plate and shakes his head no to his mom, prob saying that she wouldn't eat it. aliyah looks real upset but puts on a smile for ian and marcie.</p><p>"i made soup for you guys!" she says though her fake smile. we all sit down and say thank you.</p><p>"why isn't annie eating with us?" ian asks. he seems confused, i would be too if i had a sister who hasn't moved from the couch in two days.</p><p>"s-she just isn't feeling good right now." aliyah responds. ian just give a little 'oh' and starts eating.</p><p>we all follow his actions and soon we are all done. "thank you very much aliyah." i tell her as i start to leave the house with barry "for everything."</p><p>"of course shrek. come back anytime. i'm sure barry enjoys the company." she says back. she's sitting back with annie who looks almost as green as me.</p><p>i close the door behind me and walk toward barry's smexy car with his smexy self in there.</p><p>i get in and he start the engine. "how did you get this car?" the words kind of slip out of my mouth. i mean, i wanted to ask him a bunch of things but they didn't fall out as easily.</p><p>"my dad." he shortly responds.</p><p>"well.. where's your dad." i feel annoying asking all these questions but yolo.</p><p>"he's dead."</p><p>"oh.."</p><p>"yeah. my biological father died when i was 9. he had the car in the will and it was signed off for me so yeah."</p><p>"that's why you don't look like annie, marcie, or ian..." now that answers a lot of my questions.</p><p>"is this some type of investigation?"</p><p>"no- i'm- .. i just wanted to get to know you more.. sorry if it made you uncomfortable."</p><p>"sorry.. i mean i don't really like to talk about my dad. i'm not really sad about him dying. he was shit to my mother and he died of drugs. i didn't have a very good relationship with him but he had this car signed off for me so i figured i would put it to good use."</p><p>"oh well who was the dad to the others?"</p><p>"sperm donors. she didn't want to have another relationship after what happened with my dad so she just did that."</p><p>"oh.." i don't really have anything else to say and it seems like barry doesn't either so he pulls out of the driveway and onto the road.</p><p>"so what's your address?" he asks after a minute.</p><p>"512 swamp lane." i respond. i want to tell him my phone number so he can talk to me.. but this feels more like a one time things. i mean after all the advice i gave to him about getting to know the person he likes he would prob wanna hang out with him more.</p><p>we drive around a bit and we get to my house. it's an ok sized wooden house. though i hate who is there inside.</p><p>i start to climb out of the car but barry grabs my arm. "hey what's your phone number? i may be the bad boy at school but i wanna talk to you more. this was really fun."</p><p>"yeah.." i smile a bit. he hands me his phone and i dial in my phone number. and he does the same with my phone. "there. well bye barry!!"</p><p>"bye shrek.." when he says this he sounds like he doesn't want to say bye.. huh, odd....</p><p>-</p><p>i get inside my house and put my stuff down. as soon as i get to my room i take out my phone and start to text barry.</p><p>me: hey barry!!!</p><p>a minute passes and no response.. i'm so dumb he probably gave me a fake number. oh.. my dumbass forgot he was still driving home..</p><p>me: haha.. forgot you were still driving...</p><p>another minute passes and i get a little 'read' sign. then, i see the little '...''s appear.</p><p>barry: hey shrek :) yeah sorry it took a while to get home.</p><p>i have the biggest smile on my face but i don't even care if i look like an idiot</p><p>me: so... wanna tell me more about your crush ;)</p><p>SHIT!! i didn't mean ';)' i meant ':)' IM SO DUMB. i go as fast as my thicc fingers can and quickly fix it.</p><p>me: :)*****</p><p>ah good.. that's good..</p><p>barry: aw i thought you meant ;).. i got excited.</p><p>what's he mean?? i brush this off and ask him again about his crush.</p><p>me: well do you wanna tell me or not..</p><p>barry: he's hot.</p><p>well no shit. i mean you wouldn't have a crush on someone ugly. so i type that.</p><p>me: no shit. i mean like what's he look like? or what's his personality?? or....</p><p>barry: like i said before.. GREAT skin. and he's funny. really funny.</p><p>i feel like he's trying to be the most vague he can just to make me wanna scream.</p><p>me: give me a hint..</p><p>barry: he's TOTALY OBLIVIOUS!!</p><p>i really have no idea what he means.. could he be texting him while i'm texting him? i'm curious so of course, i ask him this.</p><p>me: are you texting him rn?</p><p>barry: YES!!! now you're finally getting it!</p><p>i don't really know what i'm supposed to be getting but o go along with it.</p><p>me: please at least tell me the first letter of his name..</p><p>barry: s.</p><p>damnit. there are so many people with a name that starts with s. sam, samaul, shikera, sharoono.. i will never be able to narrow it down.</p><p>me: thanks barry :) well i'll see you tomorrow, hopefully.</p><p>barry: definitely. bye shrek ;).</p><p>my heart starts to race when i see ';)' probably just a miss click. a minute goes by name he doesn't correct it.. hmm.. wonder what thats about.</p><p>- - -</p><p>the night goes by slowly but soon enough the day begins. i take a shower, eat, brush my teeth, change into my clothes, and head out to the bus.</p><p>since i don't have a car i have to take the icky bus with all the freshmen. gross. but, i sit in the back and i finally get to school.</p><p>i walk though the front doors and get to my locker. i look around for a minute but no trace of barry... maybe he isn't come to meet me.. i get a wave of sadness but continue to put my stuff away in my locker.</p><p>the bell rings signaling us to go to first period. no barry. i put my head down as i walk to biology class.</p><p>i get in there and i see the most beautiful men ever, barry. and he's sitting next to zen.</p><p>-</p><p>"shrek!!" zen calls to me. i eyes widen but i walk over to where zen and barry. barry's wearing his leather jacket as always. giving off a smexy vibe. "so.. barry was just asking me about you."</p><p>"oh.." that's all i can really say without screaming my head off. why would he want to know more about me.</p><p>"aaand, he asked if he could be your biology partner. for the new unit anyway. i agreed. so i'm gonna go work with samaul." he walks past me and whispers in my ear, "say how good he looks today."</p><p>"i-" before i can say anything in response he's already over with samaul. shit.. "soooooo.." i say to barry as i sit my thicc ass down into the seat next to him.</p><p>"yesterday was really fun." he says before i can.</p><p>"y-yeah it was." i feel my face go red. what can i say to him without making a fool of myself?</p><p>"texting you was great also." he says tough a smirk. "you're finally understanding who i like.. riiight?" i don't know how he expects me to.. i mean he was not very specific.</p><p>"totally!"i lie. why did i say that. if i just said i didn't understand he would have prob told me!!</p><p>"really?! well," he grabs my hand that is on the table, "maybe we can go somewhere after school. zen can come if he wants. he seems cool enough. maybe he can bring samaul."</p><p>"sure! yeah that would be good." i smile. i still have no fucking idea who he likes but going out somewhere with him would help me get to know him even more. "but i don't think he would wanna being samaul."</p><p>"why wouldn't he?"</p><p>"well zen gets  t r i g g e r e d  by the fact his name is spelt 'samaul' and not 'samual' so yeah. he only said he would work with him so you could work here."</p><p>"oh.. well maybe arnold and lima might wanna come. you can get to know them! they aren't as weird as they may seem."</p><p>"they don't seem weird! but i do have a question about them.."</p><p>"shoot it."</p><p>"are they like a.. thing? no reason i just wanna know cause i see them kissing and they are like my otp and i just wanna know if it's true."</p><p>"oh. yeah they are dating. that's why they wouldn't really wanna help me with my problem of liking yo- the guy i like."</p><p>what was he gonna say before? the 'yo-' part.. i'm about to ask him but then mr. laquelle comes in.</p><p>class starts. and barry the 'bad boy' gets to be my partner.</p><p>-</p><p>after class the rest of the day is pretty fast. i couldn't wait to hang out with barry again. i don't have any other classes with him so i felt pretty lonely. i mean, zen was there but he was just talking TO or about samaul.</p><p>the final bell rings and i dash to my locker. not seeing barry the rest of the day makes me upset. i like being around him. so, i finish as fast as i can at my locker.</p><p>i'm not even looking at what i our in there, making my bag weigh about a ton. it's all worth it, though, cause i get to see barry.</p><p>i go out the back doors to the parking lot, looking for his hot ass mercedes. i scan around the parking lot but no sign of him.. shit..</p><p>i check my phone to see if he texted me at all but all i see is<br/>
barry: *1 missed call* 2 hours ago.</p><p>why did he have his phone out 2 hours ago? i'm confused.</p><p>i decide to go up to the front desk lady as ask her about barry, to see where he is.</p><p>"oh.. he left about.. hmm... around 2 hours ago. his mother called and said it was a family emergency and that he had to go to... let me see.. oh the hospital." she tells me.</p><p>"shit." i say under my breath.</p><p>"watch your language young man or you will get yourself a detention."</p><p>"s-sorry.. well, he was kinda my ride so are there any late busses today?" i ask hopefully.</p><p>"nope. it's a friday. no late busses on fridays. sorry young man."</p><p>"it's fine." it's really not but if i say that i would get more then a day of detention. i chose the next best thing and open the uber app as i walk outside the back doors of the school again.</p><p>i always thought that uber's were some creepy way to kidnap people (house of D I R T flashbacks) but i have to do this or i won't get to see barry.</p><p>- - -</p><p>after about 5 minutes the car that's my uber comes to pick me up. the person driving is a nice looking lady. "hello, where do i need to take you?" she asks me in a general voice.</p><p>"hospital." i say flatly. she gasps.</p><p>"sir if you are hurt you should call an ambulance-"</p><p>"no no.. i'm not hurt. my.. friend is there. family emergency i heard. i want to see if he okay."</p><p>"oh.. well then let's go." i shut the door behind me and she leaves the school parking lot. she does a bit of small talk but i'm too nervous to really answer her.</p><p>after 10 minutes we get to the entrance. "that would be $5.50 sir." she says to me.</p><p>i reach into my pocket but i see i only have $5. shit. "i-im sorry. i was rushing and didn't even think of how much it would cost for this and-"</p><p>"sir.. it's okay. i'll take the $5 and i can pay off the rest. it's only $.50. go on and check on your friend."</p><p>"thank you so much!" it doesn't sound as sincere as i wanted it to but as i'm about to say thank you again she's back onto the road, and i'm in front of the wellington hospital.</p><p>i nervously open the doors and walk up to the secretary. 'delphin mhan' it says on her name tag. she's reading a magazine. "hello?" i ask, i don't really want to interrupt her but i kind of have to.</p><p>she slowly looks up but doesn't seem to interested. "yes?" she asks me.</p><p>"well my friend and his family are. is there anyway i could go check in on them?.."</p><p>"their names?"</p><p>"um.. aliyah benson, barry b benson, and probably with her daughter annie benson."</p><p>"and your name?"</p><p>"shrek."</p><p>"you have a last name shrek?"</p><p>"no."</p><p>"fine. well it looks like they were excepting you to come here. they have you down as a person who can come up. they are in room 15." she says this to me as she hands me a 'visitor' tag to put on my shirt.</p><p>"thank you." i walk through the glass doors into where all the rooms are. i finally get to room 15. i take a deep breath and walk in.</p><p>-</p><p>when i walk in i see a sight i would never want to see. annie is laying down on the hospital bed while aliyah is sitting in a chair holding her hand. i look around the corner and i see barry looking out the window. it looks like him and aliyah have been crying. i mean, i would too. i probably will soon.</p><p>aliyah notices me first and gives a forced smile. "glad you could make it, shrek." she says in almost a whisper. annie looks like she's about to go to sleep so i see why. barry shakes his head out of his trance and looks over to me.</p><p>"s-shrek!" he stutters. he looks over to his mom.</p><p>"you boys can talk or in the hallway. i'm going to stay with annie." she says to him. barry nods and walks over to me. i take the lead and walk out first. he follows and closes the door behind him.</p><p>"you made it." he sounds a bit awed about that.</p><p>"of course. i mean, you were my ride so i figured i should check on you. and... is annie okay?"</p><p>"no she's not. whatever she has got worse  this afternoon and she was coughing up blood- my mum called me and told me she was in the hospital. t-they don't think she'll make it."</p><p>"holy shit.. i'm.." i don't want to say sorry. i feel like sorry has lost its meaning to really everyone. "i hope that doesn't happen. annie seems like an amazing girl and she deserves better."</p><p>"thanks shrek. you know.. you're good company.. you should stay. if not it's okay but.. if you want to?" he sounds desperate. i feel so bad.</p><p>"of course." i smile a bit, causing his mood to lift slightly. "but, i think we should go get something to eat or drink, it looks like you need it."</p><p>"you sure?"</p><p>"definitely. and we can bring something back for your mom also."</p><p>"that sounds good. i'll go tell her." i stay in the hallway as he goes in to tell her what we are doing. he comes out a minute later and smiles a bit. "she said that would be good."</p><p>"great. now where do you wanna go?"</p><p>"how about the place i was going to take you for our date-."</p><p>"date?" im confused..</p><p>"did i say date? oh- haha... i meant hanging out.. sorry bout that." i don't think he meant that.. but let's go with it anyway. he's been through a lot today.</p><p>- - -</p><p>we walk out the side doors of the hospital and walk toward his hot ass car. he climbs in the drivers seat and i do the same on the opposite side. once we are in there he starts talking again. "i was planning on taking you to a café. it's a pretty nice one down town. it's called ogrely good café. it kind of reminded me of you so.. yeah."</p><p>the name makes me gasp. oh shit.. my dad works there.. my dad is like a SUPER homophobe so.. not good if he sees me with a guy.. he won't talk to me there though. he wouldn't want to get noticed to being my dad. "that would be great." i tell berry. i dont want to make him even more upset.</p><p>he smiles and he pulls out of the parking lot. we make our way to the place where my dumbass dad works.. fun.</p><p>-</p><p>after a bit we get to the parking lot of the café. barry seems in a better mood rn then before. he pulls into it and parks on the far side. "less go." he says as he puts the car in park. i obligate and we walk get to the entrance.</p><p>i let out a shaky breath. "you okay?" barry asks as he gets hold of the door.</p><p>"yeah. let's go" i respond quickly. he opens the door and the worker up front looks up. thank god it's it my dad.</p><p>we walk up and barry orders some weird drink and a drink for aliyah.i just get coffee. i'm too nervous to really do anything cause i feel like my dad is going to show up out of nowhere. no, my dad isn't a barista or anything like that. he's the janitor. dumb job for a dumb person right?</p><p>we walk to the end of the counter to wait for our drinks. i start to calm down a bit but then i see him. he's standing in the corner of the store starring at me with his eyes wider then they should be. i gasp and turn around to face barry.</p><p>hes still facing forward.. good. after another minute both our drinks come out. he grabs them all and leads the way to an empty table. it's near the corner.. shit.</p><p>- - -</p><p>we have a good time while we drink. i tried his drink and it actually wasn't that bad.we ended up switching drinks completely and it was nice.</p><p>i clean up the cups and we both stand up. barry is already at the door waiting for me before i get halfway to there. i hear loud foot steps behind me. i try to ignore them but then i hear a whisper in a too familiar voice. my dad. "don't come home tonight, faggot, or you'll get the shit kicked out of you. i can't be around someone like that." he says it fast but i hear every word.</p><p>i just continue to walk like nothing happened even tho i want to turn around and punch my dad right in the face. "what was that about?" barry asks me when we get outside the building.</p><p>"what? o-oh nothing.. he was just thanking me for... the tip! y-yeah the tip i gave him." i am the worlds worst liar.</p><p>"but he was the janitor you don't tip-" i cut him off before he can say anything else.</p><p>"hey do you think i could stay the night with you?"</p><p>"what?" he seems a bit shocked.</p><p>"can u stay the night with you?.."</p><p>"um sure why not. you should text you're mom first-"</p><p>i exhale though my mouth. i hate lying. even if it's not a big lie i just can't. i need to tell him. "my moms dead."</p><p>"oh... well i'm sorry lov- i mean shrek. i didn't know."</p><p>"no one does besides zen. i'm too scared to tell people. and back there," i point back to the café we were just at. if i'm telling one truth, why not tell a some more, "that was my dad. he told me not to come home. he's a homophobic cunt and i guess he thought we were-"</p><p>"a couple?" he says before i could.</p><p>"yeah... a couple. well he said if i came home he would beat the shit out of me. and i know he means that." my voice cracks. "so that's why i need to stay with you. honestly if it's not okay i'm fine with that."</p><p>"no no.. i want you to stay. maybe we can get to know eachother more. it might be hard though cause we will basically be babysitting ian amd marcie"</p><p>"that reminds me, who's watching marcie and ian right now.. i want them to be okay because they're such nice kids."</p><p>"oh hehe.. well arnold and lima are actually watching them. they're really good with kids. they say it's good training for when they're older and want to adopt." we continue speaking as we get into his car.</p><p>"aww that's sweet. well, so aliyah's gonna stay with annie?"</p><p>"yup. she wants to be with her as much as she can. she says she'll call me as soon as they run some tests."</p><p>"okay. so are we gonna go back to the hospital before we go to your house?"</p><p>"yup. and visiting hours close in like 10 minutes so we gotta go fast. but hold my moms cup, we don't want that to spill."</p><p>"why would it-" i get cut off with barry speeding down the highway. damn that's hot.</p><p>-</p><p>after like 3 minutes we get back to the hospital. with him going that speed i'm surprised i'm not in a cot heading toward an emergency room.</p><p>we climb out of his car which is parked at the close end of the parking lot. it takes a minute to finally get back inside but we do. "you have 5 minutes boys. barry, ur mum is staying but make it quick." the front desk lady says. we nod and quickly walk to the room with annie and aliyah in it.</p><p>when we get in aliyah looks like she's about ready to pass out. annie is sleeping but mrs.benson stayed in the same place she was when we left. she nods to us and grabs the half cold coffee we got her. "thank you boys." she says to us in between gulps of her coffee. she looks dehydrated.</p><p>"no problem mum. and.. shrek is gonna stay the night at our house tonight." barry says to her. i feel like he doesn't want to give away how my dad will beat the shit out of me if i go home. good lad.</p><p>"well okay. just make sure ian and marcie have dinner. oh and," she keeps one hand holding annie's as she grabs her purse on the back of the chair. "give this money to arnold and lima. they're such sweet lads."</p><p>"of course. well we're gonna get going. make sure to update us." barry says as he grabs the $10 aliyah gave us for lima and arnold.</p><p>"wait," she tells us before we can leave, "thank you for being here for barry, shrek. it means a lot to both of us."</p><p>this brings a smile to my face. how can someone be so kind in such a miserable position right now?</p><p>"of course aliyah. i like being with barry. you raised him very well" i walk quickly over to her to give her a quick hug before me and barry head out.</p><p>- - -</p><p>once we are back in the car barry turns to me. "did you mean it?" he asks quietly.</p><p>"mean what?" i ask back. i prob sound like an idiot</p><p>"about you being with me.."</p><p>i feel a bit taken back by his questions i mean how can someone NOT like to be around someone as cool and handsome as him! "of course i did. your one of the coolest,bravest, *sexiest* guys i've ever met!" i exclaim. "don't tell that to zen though." i whisper.</p><p>this causes him to give a teethy smile and it's quite astonishing to see. "thank you shrek. thank you so much."</p><p>before i can say anything else barry pulls me slightly over the middle compartment of the car into a hug.not just any hug, real meaningful one. i can feel his smile and i pull him even tighter. neither of us want to pull away.</p><p>when we finally do he connects our hands together. the way our hands fit together so perfectly it could be in an art museum.</p><p>my stomach explodes with butterflies but i don't want it to stop. it feels so right.</p><p>-we get to the driveway of barry's yellow house 20 minutes later. he puts the car in park and we walk up to the front door. the other car in the driveway is a green convertible, arnold or lima's.</p><p>when we open the door everyone turns their heads to us. ian and marcie quickly stand up from the floor and run over to us. ian goes in to hug barry and marcie comes over to me. i smile when she tries to wrap her small arms around my thicc waist and hips.</p><p>they both pull away after a minute and i see lima and arnold coming over to us also. "thank you for watching them," barry says to the cute as fuck couple while pulling out the $10 for them.</p><p>"it was a pleasure. they're real angels." arnold says while holding lima's arm in his hand. he uses his other hand to grab the money.</p><p>"they really are. once we adopt i hope we get kids just like them," lima says while patting marcie on her head.</p><p>"well me and lima have dinner reservations. but, if you guys need anything our cells are always on us." arnold tells us as he and lima make their way out of the house. i guess they knew that barry's mom is staying with annie.</p><p>marcie and ian both yell "byeeeee!" and the couple turn around and wave like crazy.</p><p>after we see them leave barry shuts the door. "so guys, just to let you know, shrek is staying over tonight. so be good." barry says to the little kids as they go back to the floor they where doing a puzzle on.</p><p>"we love shrek. of course we'll be good, barry." ian says to him. it melts my heart. kids usually think i'm too thicc and sexy to be cool.</p><p>"is annie okay?" marcie asks after a minute.</p><p>"i bet she will be. mom said she will keep us updated."</p><p>marcie nods and she and ian go back to doing the puzzle.</p><p>barry turns to me. "wanna go watch a movie?" he asks.</p><p>"sure!" i love movies but wow do i sound desperate.i am tho... so that's okay.</p><p>the both of us walk up to his room. it's still as bad boy as i remember. he turns of the lights making the only light being the setting sun coming through the windows.</p><p>he leads me over to his bed again and he sits down, i follow his action. he turns of the tv and after a minute the netflix sigh shows up. simple (but effective).</p><p>"what do ya wanna watch?" he asks me. when he goes to his account.</p><p>"bee movie?" i say back. the movie is ok.. but it looks like it was made by a weird pedo</p><p>"eh.. i'm not a big fan.... i mean, they took my name. literally my whole name. 'barry b benson'" he mumbles something under his breath after thay but i can't make out what it is.</p><p>"that's why i wanted to watch it. i mean.. cause it reminds me of you." i feel embarrassed now.</p><p>"oh.. sorry. i mean. people stop me in the hallways to ask me if i'm a bee. and like.. i'm not soo..."</p><p>"well then i say we watch 'scary movie'. it's a close seconds in my charts."</p><p>"well it's a first for me. i love that movie." so, he scrolls down to his list and he ain't kiddin. it's literally the only movie in his list.</p><p>- - -</p><p>after a bit of the movie running we start to get more comfortable.  we are now just laying in his bed, under the covers. talking a lot about other things. not really watching the movie.</p><p>the question is still burning me so i bring myself to finally ask him. "who do you like?.."</p><p>his eyes widen and he starts to blush. "you're kidding right..." he says after a minute of silence.</p><p>"n-no.."</p><p>"i thought i made it obvious.." he sounds a bit disappointed. "and i thought you knew."</p><p>"i lied. i hate lying i'm sorry. i just didn't want to seem like a doofus to you. i may be a good student but when it comes to this type of stuff i really suck."</p><p>"why don't i tell you after dinner... that sound good?"</p><p>"ok. yeah that sounds good."</p><p>i jus need to wait until after dinner.</p><p>-</p><p>we get to the driveway of barry's yellow house 20 minutes later. he puts the car in park and we walk up to the front door. the other car in the driveway is a green convertible, arnold or lima's.</p><p>when we open the door everyone turns their heads to us. ian and marcie quickly stand up from the floor and run over to us. ian goes in to hug barry and marcie comes over to me. i smile when she tries to wrap her small arms around my thicc waist and hips.</p><p>they both pull away after a minute and i see lima and arnold coming over to us also. "thank you for watching them," barry says to the cute as fuck couple while pulling out the $10 for them.</p><p>"it was a pleasure. they're real angels." arnold says while holding lima's arm in his hand. he uses his other hand to grab the money.</p><p>"they really are. once we adopt i hope we get kids just like them," lima says while patting marcie on her head.</p><p>"well me and lima have dinner reservations. but, if you guys need anything our cells are always on us." arnold tells us as he and lima make their way out of the house. i guess they knew that barry's mom is staying with annie.</p><p>marcie and ian both yell "byeeeee!" and the couple turn around and wave like crazy.</p><p>after we see them leave barry shuts the door. "so guys, just to let you know, shrek is staying over tonight. so be good." barry says to the little kids as they go back to the floor they where doing a puzzle on.</p><p>"we love shrek. of course we'll be good, barry." ian says to him. it melts my heart. kids usually think i'm too thicc and sexy to be cool.</p><p>"is annie okay?" marcie asks after a minute.</p><p>"i bet she will be. mom said she will keep us updated."</p><p>marcie nods and she and ian go back to doing the puzzle.</p><p>barry turns to me. "wanna go watch a movie?" he asks.</p><p>"sure!" i love movies but wow do i sound desperate.i am tho... so that's okay.</p><p>the both of us walk up to his room. it's still as bad boy as i remember. he turns of the lights making the only light being the setting sun coming through the windows.</p><p>he leads me over to his bed again and he sits down, i follow his action. he turns of the tv and after a minute the netflix sigh shows up. simple (but effective).</p><p>"what do ya wanna watch?" he asks me. when he goes to his account.</p><p>"bee movie?" i say back. the movie is ok.. but it looks like it was made by a weird pedo</p><p>"eh.. i'm not a big fan.... i mean, they took my name. literally my whole name. 'barry b benson'" he mumbles something under his breath after thay but i can't make out what it is.</p><p>"that's why i wanted to watch it. i mean.. cause it reminds me of you." i feel embarrassed now.</p><p>"oh.. sorry. i mean. people stop me in the hallways to ask me if i'm a bee. and like.. i'm not soo..."</p><p>"well then i say we watch 'scary movie'. it's a close seconds in my charts."</p><p>"well it's a first for me. i love that movie." so, he scrolls down to his list and he ain't kiddin. it's literally the only movie in his list.</p><p>- - -</p><p>after a bit of the movie running we start to get more comfortable.  we are now just laying in his bed, under the covers. talking a lot about other things. not really watching the movie.</p><p>the question is still burning me so i bring myself to finally ask him. "who do you like?.."</p><p>his eyes widen and he starts to blush. "you're kidding right..." he says after a minute of silence.</p><p>"n-no.."</p><p>"i thought i made it obvious.." he sounds a bit disappointed. "and i thought you knew."</p><p>"i lied. i hate lying i'm sorry. i just didn't want to seem like a doofus to you. i may be a good student but when it comes to this type of stuff i really suck."</p><p>"why don't i tell you after dinner... that sound good?"</p><p>"ok. yeah that sounds good."</p><p>i jus need to wait until after dinner.</p><p>-</p><p>the movie finished and soon dinner came. it was late so we didn't have time to make anything so we ordered pizza (poops pizza to be exact). 30 minutes later the pizzas come.</p><p>we decided on getting 2, cause why not, and we can have some tomorrow if we wanted to. we all also decided on watching a movie on the couch while we eat. even tho me and barry has just watched a movie, what can one more do?</p><p>so, we all huddle up on and around the couch, me and barry in the couch ian and marcie on the ground, and barry turns on the tv.</p><p>after what feels like hours (prob like 5 mins) we decide on Toy Story because ian kept insisting on that one.</p><p>after about 45 minutes we all finish eating and we pause the movie half way through. "it's bedtime guys!" barry says.</p><p>"come on barry," ian pleads while pouting.</p><p>"we can finish the movie tomorrow ian. while mum is away with annie i'm in charge so come on." that's all he had to say. they both ran upstairs into the bathroom to brush their teeth.</p><p>"you're good." i say in admiration.</p><p>"you're good looking" i can slightly hear him say.</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"n-nothing-" he stutters, speaking louder.</p><p>"anyways.." i say changing the subject. am i going to be staying in your room or?..."</p><p>"oh- well, i was thinking both of us could stay in the living room. you know, like a sleepover. it sounds stupid now but-"</p><p>"i think that idea. i like it a lot." i say to him. it does sound really fun.</p><p>after a bit we hear ian and marcie getting out of the bathroom and we decide that i get them in bed and he gets the blankets for when we go to sleep.</p><p>i walk up the stairs with him but we split for him to go to his room and for me to go to get ian and marcie.</p><p>i walk down the longish hallway and finally get to the bathroom. "ready to go to sleep guys?" i ask trying to sound a bit enthusiastic. they both sleepily nod and we walk to their bedroom.</p><p>"why don't i put ian to bed then you, marcie, does that sound good?" i say to her when we get into the room. it's nice in there. it's a calm light purple colour with a bit of green around it, it's nice. she nods and goes to what i'm guessing is her bed.</p><p>i follow ian over to his bed and tell him goodnight. "i hope annie is okay." he says before he falls into a light sleep.</p><p>"i do too." i say quietly. and i really do. i shake off the sad feeling and walk across the room to marcie's side. "goodnight marcie."</p><p>"goodnight shrek. can i ask you something?" she says back.</p><p>"sure, what is it?"</p><p>"well, i was just wondering if you and barry where dating. i mean, he talks about you all the time and i just wanted to know if you two where together like arnold and lima are."</p><p>"no, me and barry aren't dating. what type of things does he say about me?"</p><p>"oh, just how nice your skin is and how kind you are. i think he really likes you. you 2 would make a good couple."</p><p>"you think so?"</p><p>"yup. well, goodnight." she says one last time before falling asleep like ian did.</p><p>"goodnight..."</p><p>- - -</p><p>could he really like me? no.. no.... well- i need to ask him. i mean, it's after dinner so it's only fair i know now. that's it, i'll ask him. if it is me , which it most likely is not, i can tell him that i feel the same. and maybe i can ask when he got these feeling and maybe-</p><p>my thoughts stop when i get back down to the living room and see barry there. my face goes red. "h-hey barry.." i stutter. come on don't be a baby, just ask him!!</p><p>"hey shrek." he says back. he has a bunch of blankets set down, like a picnic type thing, on the ground. the tv is on the 'netflix' sign, probably meaning he might want to watch another movie. and it fine with that. "well come on, we don't have all night. do we?" he laughs a bit. i feel like he's trying to make me not ask who he likes, but i need to know.</p><p>-</p><p>we sit around for while watching a corny romantic comedy. i finally need to ask him. "who do you like?"</p><p>"i was hoping you would forget about that.." he says back, looking down.</p><p>"come on, i won't judge. hey, why not after you tell me, i tell you who i like. deal?"</p><p>"ugh.. deal..." he exhales shakily</p><p>"well are you gonna-" i get cut off with him turning to me and connecting his lips to mine. DEAD ASS!!! he is dead ass kissing me right now!!!</p><p>my eyes are wide open but his are closed. after about 10 seconds he pulls away. he gasps at what he just did. "holy shit.. i-i'm so sorry." i pulls his legs up to his chin while he is sitting. "i should have told you differently. i'm so fucking dumb. but yeah. it's you! surprise sup-"</p><p>i cut him like he did to me. i want to show how i feel too. prob not the best way but it works. i lock lips with him and this time i close my eyes. his lips are smooth. and even though we are in 11th grade his face is still super smooth. this feels nice, no right. i pull away gasping for air.</p><p>holy shit i just did that. THE barry b benson kissed me, and i did it right back.</p><p>we sit in silence for a bit just admiring what we just did. when i look up to him and i can see his bruised lips and his flushed cheeks. "when did you like me? like, first. cause, for me i've liked you since the 10th grade."</p><p>"the 6th grade." he says a bit quietly.</p><p>i stay silent.</p><p>he exhales shakily through his nose, "do you remember the boy who kissed you and said it was a dare."</p><p>holy shit. my mind is racing right now. was it him?</p><p>"of course you don't.."</p><p>"no i do. i remember that day every day. it fucked me up."</p><p>"oh.. well it was me- i'm so fucking sorry. i admired you so much. and one day i just walked up to you and.. you know. well if i didn't say it was a dare then everyone would call me a fag.. and that hurt. you know?"</p><p>"y-yeah.. i do.. well it still kind of messed me up.."</p><p>"of course did-i mean your fist kiss had to be from a scared 6th grade boy who liked you too much to even tell you."</p><p>"well i don't really count that as my first kiss. i can count this as my first kiss." i give a side smirk to him.</p><p>his face goes even more read (if that's even possible) and he starts talking "i want to be to your boyfriend, shrek.. i've wanted to for so long."</p><p>"i've wanted to date you too.. like i said before, your the coolest hottest guy i've ever seen." i say back trying to act as cool as possible.</p><p>"ive never dated anyone before.."</p><p>"neither have i.. and maybe if you really want to we can call eachother our boyfriends. we can learn together. plus i'll get major rep from dating the school bad boy."</p><p>"i don't know why we are called 'bad boys' i mean we don't do anything bad."</p><p>"yeah i mean- you guys are such softies. it's cute."</p><p>"so wanna be 'boyfriends'?"</p><p>"sure. let's be boyfriends." i say back. after we turn off the movie barry turn off the lights in the kitchen and then comes back over to me.</p><p>"i never thought i would finally be able to say i am dating the boy i admired for 5 years." he says quietly.</p><p>" and i never thought the school 'bad boy' would have admired me for 5 years." i say just as quietly. he pulls me into a soft hug and i wrap my arms around him.</p><p>we stay like this even when we finally fall asleep.</p><p>wow maybe marcie was right.</p><p>-</p><p>barry's p.o.v</p><p>i wish life could always be this nice. i finally have a 'boyfriend!', and it's SHREK! i can't help but smile before i fully fall asleep. this is how i want my life to be forever. just me holding shrek and him holding me back.</p><p>but that's not how the world works, is it?</p><p>- - -</p><p>i slowly wake up from sleeping and i look over to the kitchen window and i see the sky is almost fully lit up. i turn my attention to shrek (beautiful shrek) and see that he's still sleeping. he looks so calm, so fragile, while sleeping. he always looks like that but even more now.</p><p>what about mum?, my inner voice tells me. that thought snaps me back into reality. i reach over to my phone that is on the couch. oh shit.</p><p>i turn it on and look at the time: 8:48 am. i'm not surprised at that part, i mostly wake up around now. what REALLY surprises me is the notifications in the que:</p><p>6 missed calls from mum (10 minutes ago)<br/>
"barry answer please"- from mum (12 minutes ago)<br/>
"barry come on"-from mum (15 minutes ago)<br/>
"barry i don't know if she'll make it"- from mum (26 minutes ago)<br/>
"please barry"-from mom (31 minutes ago)<br/>
-click to read 17 more-</p><p>how long has she been trying to contact you? my inner voice says again. i click to read more and they are all along the same line 'barry come to the hospital, now'. i still feel like im in a shock but i turn my attention to shrek. you need to wake him, my inner voice talks once more.</p><p>"i think i know that, dumbass" i try and say quietly.</p><p>"what you say?" shrek says finally waking up. his voice is deep. it sets my stomach to be full of butterfly's.</p><p>"nothing.. we need to go to the hospital" i stutter and i feel my face heat up.</p><p>"your sister?"</p><p>"yeah."</p><p>"what about ian and marcie?"</p><p>"ill call arnold and lima. they can come in like 20mins. marcie and ian dont wake up till around 11 cause my mum usually wakes them up."</p><p>"okay.. well let's get going. do you have an extras toothbrush"</p><p>"oh- yeah. ill also get clean clothes for you also."</p><p>"thank you so much barry. for letting me stay with you and all."</p><p>"of course. i mean, i would do anything for my new 'boyfriend.'" the last word kind of just slips out but it seemed fitting.</p><p>"and a great boyfriend you are. now lets hurry."</p><p>"y-yeah"</p><p>- - -</p><p>for about 5 minutes we run around my house trying to be as silent as we can.  i end up picking out a nice blue shirt and grey sweatpants for shrek and a black sweater with black skinny jeans. the clothes i picked for him fit him suprizingly well considering his thicc ass. no, hes not fat, he never will be. even if he was i would still love him with all my heart.</p><p>i call lima and arnold was over at his house so that made it easier to contact them. i told them as fast as i could and they understood.</p><p>we walk out to my black car that matches my attire. its freezing outside and i feel like a dick not giving him a jacket. we get into the even colder car and i pump up the heater.</p><p>"thanks" shrek says as it finally kicks in.</p><p>i nod and we pull out of my driveway. i can't seem to calm my nerves about anything. from shrek to my sisters life, i can't seem to catch a break.</p><p>oh also my mum sent to me what she had apparently it's called "Hemoptysis" and show gave a link to what it was but i didn't have time to read so i'm just guessing it had to do with her.. you know.. coughing up pints of blood.</p><p>they said that it has gotten worse because we didn't come in fast enough.</p><p>- - -</p><p>after 10 minutes we pull up to the hospital. on the emergency room side of the building we notice a car there and a man getting pulled into the entrance of that side. from the angle i saw it looked as if the blonde man was pregnant.</p><p>i do a nervous laugh at this thought and we walk into the hospital. the delphin woman is still there but now there is a man with curly black hair there filling out papers. she notices us and walks over to the other end of the desk to greet us.</p><p>"here for your sister i bet?" she says to me.</p><p>"y-yeah.. my mom said it was bad.." i stutter back. my insides are all twisted.</p><p>"yeah.. i heard it from one of the doctors. i hope she gets better." after she says this i nod to her and we walk thought the glass doors.</p><p>"woah woah.. shrek is it? well the doctors want to see you in room 2 for a check-up. it won't be long. they didn't get to ask you last time." i hear delphin say to shrek.</p><p>i turn around and shrek looks confused, like me. he just gives a shrug and we walk our separate ways.</p><p>i slowly walk up to the room with annie in it and i can hear muffled cries. i quietly open the door and my mum shoots her head up to meet my eyes. she's still sitting next to annie but annie has a type of breathing tube connected to her nose.</p><p>mum gives a forced smile and motions for me to come over to her. i do so, closing the door behind me. "it's getting worse." i hear her say. she's looking at annie again but i can tell by her posture that she didn't sleep last night. "w-where's shrek?"</p><p>"oh.. apparently one of the doctors wanted to do a check up on him. i hope he's alright. along with annie." i say back just as quietly. i pull one of the blue plastic chairs up next to her and she takes her hands off annie for the first time since we got here yesterday. she leans over and hugs me. she pushes her head against the crook of my neck and i can feel her tears seeping into my sweater.</p><p>"he's a good lad.. shrek. you guys are so good together"</p><p>"yep, last night we kissed and it was really nicel</p><p>she removed her head from where it was and looked into my eyes. "i'm proud, son. i'm proud that you found love with such a beautiful and kind young man."</p><p>her words make me feel warm inside even with all that is happening. i finally meet her eyes and see that they are all red, from crying. i also see dark bags under her eyes. "you should rest mum. go home for a bit. me and shrek will stay. arnold and lima are watching the kids. they've probably woken up by now. i bet if you go there marcie and ian will be so happy to see you."</p><p>she doesn't say anything for a bit but finally nods her head. "call me if anything happens. anything at all. and i'll come back."</p><p>"of course mum. i just want you to get some rest first."</p><p>"you're such an amazing son. i could never ask for a better one." she gives me one last hug and slowly stands up from the chair she was in. she wipes away her new tears and starts to walk toward the door.</p><p>when she opens the door shrek is right there hand out, probably about to open the door. she  whispers something in his ear and he smiles.</p><p>she finally steps out of the room she had been in for almost a whole 24 hours.</p><p>shrek steps toward me and lays a kiss on the top of my head. i give a smirk and he goes to sit down in the chair that my mother was just in.</p><p>now to wait. wait for anything. good or bad. we have to. at least me and shrek are here together.</p><p>-</p><p>TW// rape mention</p><p>shrek's p.o.v</p><p>after we leave the front desk lady told me i had to go to meet one of the doctors my heart basically stops. is there something wrong with me and the doctors know it?</p><p>i try and shake off this feeling as me and barry go out separate ways and i walk into a room with about 4 doctors in it. "take a seat, son." one of the doctors a tell me. i do as they say and i walk over to the hospital bed in the middle of the room.</p><p>"we are just going to test you for some thing. you see, your an ogre. as you probably know, there is a heart disease that only ogres can get. we don't want you to be one you see." another one tells me.</p><p>"my mom had it." i quietly say. "she died 2 years ago from it."</p><p>as a say that the doctors look around at each other and talk amongst themselves silently. "well shrek, that is an even better reason to test you. so let's get started." the first doctor talk again.</p><p>and so they start.</p><p>- - -</p><p>the tests go by pretty quickly. the longest and hardest part was the news.</p><p>"shrek.. we have some good and bad news." one of the younger doctors starts to say.</p><p>"first, let me tell him what the disease is. you may know, but i need you to know fully." the first doctor says to me.</p><p>i nod.</p><p>"well, it is a heart disease. and it's incredibly hard to cure. the survival rate is around 4-5%. but, we caught it in the early stages. if you come to visit us around every month for medications and a check up, i think you will be in that 4-5% to live." he says again.</p><p>"wouldn't that cost a fortune." i say matter-or-factly.</p><p>"well, no. we have a separate research center about 5 miles from here. that's actually where we work. we just came here to check you out and see if you actually have it. and, well you do."</p><p>"there, we focus more on the curing then the money. if we can find a cure for it, or at least save someone from it, it would help us so much more then some measly $100 payment." a third doctor says to me.</p><p>i'm truly lost for words so i only nod again.</p><p>"well," the first doctor says while clapping to get our attention, "you most likely want to get back to your friend-"</p><p>"boyfriend" i correct.</p><p>"oh.. well you most likely want to get back to your boyfriend so we will give you some pills to try and slow down the growing disease. before you go see him again go to delphin. she has a card with the address and the next appointment."</p><p>"thank you..." i say back.</p><p>"bye shrek. we will see you in about a week." the fourth doctor says to me as a walk out the door.</p><p>i am still in so much shock it's hard to really concentrate. i end up running into a young looking doctor with white hair. "s-sorry sir." i stutter out.</p><p>"don't worry about it son. i was just going to help a man give birth down the hall at room 17." he says to me.</p><p>"oh.." i just nod and walk past him toward delphin.</p><p>she looks up and starts to talk right when i get infront of her. she also has some paperwork with my name sketched on the top. "your next appointment is friday, november 28. that is about a month out and that is how long these pills," she says as she takes pills out from under the counter, "will take to finally kick in. the address is 28 doncaster lane."</p><p>"thank you. i say to her as i grab the pills off the counter that she placed them on.</p><p>"well, i think you should get over to the room. your boyfriend must miss you right now" she says in a monotone type voice. the fact she said 'boyfriend' somewhat shocked me.</p><p>"how did you-" i try to ask but she cuts me off.</p><p>"i could tell. you guys look cute together."</p><p>"thanks"</p><p>"now get goin" she says to me one last time before she goes back to reading her magazine. i nod and i walk back toward the glass doors. as i walk through them the same black haired man i saw before runs past me lookin as if he had seen a ghost.</p><p>i gasp but i don't want to make more of a scene so i just continue to walk to the door of the room.</p><p>right when i get the door to open it i am greeted with a very tired lookin aliyah. i'm about to same something to her but she leans over toward my ear and whispers, "i'm proud of you and barry. i love you like a son shrek."</p><p>her saying those words made me feel so accepted.i've never heard those words an adult. especially not my dad. i'm about to thank her but by the time i try to she is already on her way toward the exit doors past delphine's desk.</p><p>i look over to meet barry's eyes and he gives a small smile. i walk over to him and sit down in a chair right next to him and annie.</p><p>it may sound rude but i've never seen anyone look so dead but still be alive. her skin is a pasty white and her lips are a blue with some new blood going down it a bit. it hurts me to look over at her.</p><p>i sit down and me and barry just sit there. our hands connected and his head resting on the crook of my neck. the silence is nice but boring.</p><p>"i'm bored" barry says after 10 minutes. our heads are still connected but he lifts his head up to meet my eyes.</p><p>"me too, barry" i say back. there's tension in the room, not from us; but from us being in a room with an almost dead 7 year old.</p><p>"why don't we talk." he speaks again after a minute.</p><p>"about what?"</p><p>"i don't know... our past... we've never really talked about it. and because it's a shitty time it doesn't really hurt to talk about shitty things." he has a point. i mean, if we are dating, we should know our weaknesses and things about us.</p><p>"well what do you want to know?"</p><p>"well i can go first if you want. what do you want to know about me?"</p><p>"how did the bee movie take your name?" right when i say it it sounds like a childish question.</p><p>he sighs but speaks, "well it's actually a longer story then it may seem. it hurts to talk about but.... i trust you. do you want to know?"</p><p>i nod.</p><p>"well... my uncle actually made the movie. m-my uncle was a bad man. actually, after my dad died he came to stay with us for about a year or so. he was bad like my father. i mean, they where brothers so it could have been the way they where raised but who would ever raise a person to be like they where. anyway, he hurt me and my mom. he abused her when she didn't have enough time to make dinner or if she went to go get a new pair of shoes even when she needed it.</p><p>"he also hurt me.." he takes a deep breath. "and.....touched me." he flinched as he says it.</p><p>"holy shit...." i say quietly.</p><p>he takes another deep breath. "he touched me in ways never wanted an uncle to touch me. or really anyone considering my age.. i was too scared to tell anyone but one day my mom walked in on it happening. she yelled and pulled him off of me. i remember i was just s-so scared.</p><p>"but when he left, it helped us so much. him finally being gone. she was scared to ever get back with anyone after that. so yeah. after we kicked him out he made the movie. i guess to get back at me and my mom for ever kicking him out."</p><p>after he's done i can see it in his eyes that he's broken from that. i reach over to hug him and he leans in. "i'm sorry you and your mom had to go through any of that." i whisper in a calm voice.</p><p>"w-well it's over now." he says after i pull away from the embrase. "so, something about you: why is your dad the way he is? l-like homophobic and shit."</p><p>"well, i guess he was kind of raised that way. but, i guess he thinks it's 'a sin' and whatever. he says it's bad and no one should be it. my mom was never like that, though. she thought you should love who you love. and i miss her so much.</p><p>"i mean, it's not as bad as anything you went through but her dying fucked me up so much. and my dad didnt even care."</p><p>"why don't we talk about good things." barry suggests. "cause talking about all this sad stuff wasn't a good idea. it helped us get to know eachother more but i think we should just talk about happy things."</p><p>and we do just that. our hands connected so tightly i don't ever want to break away</p><p>-</p><p>annie benson died at 2:31pm that day. by that time aliyah had come back to hospital and me and barry went back to the house to take care of marcie and ian. we got the news from a doctor because aliyah couldnt handle to tell us herself.</p><p>after we got the news barry broke down. he didn't try to cover up his teas when marcie and ian came up to his room. they new annie was sick but not this sick. the sat on the floor where barry was crying and comforted him.</p><p>this family has been through so much it hurts.</p><p>and aliyah has been there for the whole thing. she is so strong.</p><p>may annie benson rest in peace</p><p>-</p><p>the next day i have to go home. aliyah tells me i should go get some sleep in my own bed for a bit but im too scared to tell her why i cant. i obligate and hope that my dad just wont be home or will be passed out on the couch.</p><p>yeah he wasnt...</p><p>aliyah drives me to my house. once we get to the front of my house she stops. "i just want you to rest for a bit. its b-been a lot these past two days. come back whenever you please. barry is gonna miss you." she sounds so broken but she tries to be calm. little does she now was lies behind that door.</p><p>i slowly get out of her car, "thank you aliyah. you are amazing."</p><p>right before i open the door i hear my phone chime. its barry.</p><p>barry: if anything happens with your dad tell me right away. ill come and pick you up &lt;3</p><p>me:👌</p><p>i slowly creek the door open and then i see him.</p><p>my dad looks like every other alcoholic dad in those movies. except, hes an ogre. i dont even know how im related to him. he has a white tank top on that has basically turned yellow from the stains and beer spills on it.</p><p>and his face.. his ugly horrible face. its all fucked up from all the fights he gets into with people at bars. he has a black eye right now from when he got into a fight with a middle school baseball coach last week.</p><p>hes horrible. that sums it up basically.</p><p>hes sitting in the dimly lit kitchen and all i can see is his back but i can tell he knows i just came in the house.</p><p>"i thought i told you not to come home faggot...." he growls at he as he slowly stands up.</p><p>i dont say anything. if i do i know ill break down and i need to appear strong.</p><p>"why cant you just be FUCKING NORMAL!?" hes screaming now. i flinch at this. why does he have to be such a DICK! "it was your mom... she raised you to think that sucking cock is good. that whore..." that pushes me over the edge</p><p>"DONT TALK ABOUT MOM LIKE THAT!" i scream back at him. he seems a bit shocked at this but doesnt flinch.</p><p>"you should have died, not her. actually you should have gone with her."</p><p>"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A DICK!" i finally say out loud. it feel good to say it to his face. "MOM WAS A GREAT MOTHER! YOU ARE JUST A HOMOPHOBIC RACIST BITCH WHO CANT GET OUT OF HIS OWN HEAD!" it feels too good to say these out loud finally.</p><p>after i finish yelling he lunges at me. he pushes me to the ground. i hit it hard, and feel like im going to pass out right there.</p><p>"she was a bitch.. i was glad she died.. and you should too" he says after a minute as he looks down onto me. his breath smells like beer. he may be drunk right now but he is always like this. all. the. time.</p><p>he leans down fully and lifts his hand up. once it is in the air he smiles an evil smile and then brings his fist down to meet my face.</p><p>what actually happens during this is most a blur. after the first punch i can barely feel anything then my nose definitely being broken. this goes on for about 5 minutes. i scream and cry like a child but what else would you do? i could barely see so fighting back was out of the picture.</p><p>i try and swat him away with my eyes being closed but hes gone. i slowly open my eyes but what i mostly see is red.</p><p>i quickly sit up when i see no one is there anymore. ow. i feel my head throbbing and my heart beating super fast. shit... my heart... i try and look around for the medication i had in my pocket and i see its thrown over to the corner of the room.</p><p>i try and crawl over to it but then i hear a voice boom over me, "get out.... ill give you 3 minutes to get your faggy shit out of my house and get out of my sight before i kill you." i freeze right there. i slowly look up and see a look in a mans eyes i would never think i would see in the flesh. murder.</p><p>my mind tells me to go and i quickly stand up with my meds in my hand. my dad stays in the same place where he was though. i figure hes counting down from 3 minutes so i have to go fast. with my heart in head in this condition i cant even process the room around me but i have to move fast.</p><p>i somehow stumble my way into my room and quickly grab the clothes i would need. aliyah and barry might take me in. barry already knows about my dad so i would just break the nose. the thought hits me "barry cant pick me up.." if i need to be out of his sight in less then 3 minutes then he cant get here in time. eh ill figure it out.</p><p>"90 seconds faggot..."</p><p>i run as fast as i can out the front door and past him. i can hear him chuckle a bit. 'he   thinks this is a fucking game..' i start to sprint down the sidewalk. my thoughts are going 1000 miles a minute. i could have just died the thought hits me like a cow. if i wasnt fast enough i could have literally been dead.</p><p>that reminds me to text him. i shakily take my phone out of my pocket and see its cracked. probably from when my dad fucking attacked me.</p><p>me: can you pick me up?</p><p>a couple seconds go by and i see the '...'s.</p><p>barry: holy shit did he do something?</p><p>me: come and pick me up at the cross of sunflower lane and walls drive and see.</p><p>i feel bad for when he has to see me. i mean, i dont even know what i look like. probably a mess. a bloody mess.</p><p>i take my heavy backpack off and throw it to the ground next to my feet. i finally look at my hands and see a red substance on them. shit.. actual blood. if that is only from grazing my face how much blood is on there?</p><p>i just stand in shock for a bit before i see a black mercedes coming from sunflower lane. i feel tears start to form in my eyes, even more then before. i dont want him to see me like this.</p><p>i hear the car come to a quick stop and a VERY scared barry comes out of it. "WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO TO YOU?!" he screams as he runs towarrd me. when he finally gets up to me i burst out in tears.</p><p>i just stand there crying, and barry is right there next to me. after a couple seconds barry comes closer to me. "lets go to my house... my mum needs to know.. i see you packed so you can stay with us." he says softly.</p><p>he gives me a quick hug and grabs my bags.</p><p>"lets go" i quietly and my voice cracks. barry nods and slowly pulls away from him. i see some blood got rubbed off onto his face and shirt and i feel bad. we walk to the car and get inside it. he seems to notice that i look concerned. "dont be worried about me look at you now lets clean you up a bit."</p><p>"y-yeah." and we do just that. he had some baby wipes in his glove compartment the he cleans some of it off my forehead and cheeks. i finally get a look at me and i kind of wish i didnt. barry didnt seem scared by my looks thoug, which is comforting. barry looked more pissed that my dad would do this.</p><p>after a bit we finally get going onto the road.. and to tell aliyah she will have someone new living with her now.</p><p>-</p><p>as we drive we start to talk again. "how are we going tell her? you could text her and tell her or we can just arrive and tell her. do you think marcie and ian are sleeping- were they sleeping when you came to get me? n-no its only 7- when did they go to sleep last? and who will tell her-" my mind is going as fast as my mouth, but barry cuts me off.</p><p>"calm down dear. we'll figure it all out. my mum will understand. she has dealt with my dad and my uncle.. dont worry. and ill be at your side the whole time." his voice is shaky but overall pretty calm. i nod. my face feels cold with some of the blood being left on it.</p><p>we talk a bit back and forth what happened and it seems to anger barry even more at my dad. "what kind of sick minded bitch would say something like that.. to his own son! he makes me so angry." he growls.</p><p>"i-its fine. im fine."i try and tell him. he doesnt seem to believe me. i wouldnt either.</p><p>"its really not, babes. we need to report him to the police. what did was horrible."</p><p>i cant really disagree so i nod. "we should do it after we tell your mom thought."</p><p>"of course. i think we need an adult to come with us also." i nod at this also "well, looks like we are here." he points out as we turn into his driveway of his beautiful house. </p><p>i slowly get out of the passenger side, trying to not notice the pain in my back and head. i grab my tightly packed backpack and meet barry at the steps up to the door. before he opens it he asks me something. "are you ready?"</p><p>"ready as ill ever be.." i respond after a couple of seconds. he gives a slight smirk and slowly opens the door.</p><p>- - -</p><p>once we get in there i see aliyah turned away from us in the kitchen. once she hears the door creak open she quickly flashes around. we angled out bodies in a way where she could only really see my lower part. "oh hello shrek." she sounds cheerful. she  wont be after she sees my face.</p><p>"mom.. the reason i picked up shrek so suddenly was.." barry starts to say. he stops so he can step to the side so my face is reveled. i see aliyahs eyes widen in fear and she runs over to me.</p><p>"oh my- fuck.. what the hell happened you dear?!" i never thought i would hear her curse but i mean if you see your sons boyfriend's face as fucked up as mine you would respond the same way.</p><p>"t-theres so real easy w-way to say this b-but it was my dad..." i stutter i can feel tears start to form in my eyes again.</p><p>"oh my- dear.. i am so sorry i sent you home to that... i honestly had no idea.. w-we need to report him" she says while examining my face.</p><p>"thats what we where going to do after we told you" barry says to her.</p><p>she nods. "i see you have a bag.. if you need somewhere to stay you can obviously stay with us." she says in a sympathetic voice.</p><p>"thank you so much aliyah." i pull her into a hug but make sure none of the extra blood gets onto her.</p><p>after a minute or so we both pull away. "lets clean you up and put you into some clean clothes. ill also run a hot bath for you.. you look like you are in a lot of pain. (payne teehe)barry you can go give him some of your clothes. you guys are about the same size." she says this all as she makes her way up to the bathroom. she really is amazing.</p><p>as she gets into the bathroom and starts to run the bath barry turn to me. "lets go to my room to get some clothes for you. you can also sleep in there with me." i get a bit blushy but nod. hes amazing, the whole family is. i keep saying it but because its so true.</p><p>"even after all that happened you still find time to be your adorable self." he says to me as he makes a kissy face to me. i do a fake fainting thing and fall onto the bed giggling. "see! like that"</p><p>"yeah yeah.. but look at you" i say to him. its true he is honestly so fine.</p><p>as we go about this compliment fight for a bit before walks over to the bed and jumps onto it with me. he puts his finger under my chin and turns me toward him so we are nose to nose. "you are the most beautiful person i have ever seen." he whispers to me before he pulls me into a passionate kiss.</p><p>his lips feel smooth against my cracked ones. they fit perfectly together. our eyes stay closed but we can both tell that we are hardcore blushing. barry pulls away for a second and pushes me down onto the bed and he crawls onto top of me. hes still being cautious of my bruises so he makes sure not to put too much pressure onto them.</p><p>he pulls me into a deeper kiss and i let out a soft moan. he gets fully over me with his legs speed over me on either side. he cups my face in his hands as he continues to kiss me moving our tongues together in sync.</p><p>he starts to move away from my mouth and goes to kiss my neck. i let out another moan this one a bit louder. i start to feel my pants get tighter and i know what that means. i cant stop thought. he gets down to the crook of my neck and i gasp in pleasure. "you like that, dont you?" barry says through him sucking at my neck. i cant speak or ill wake up marcie and ian and i just nod with my eyes closed.</p><p>he must know about.. down there considering its been touching against his own. he starts to move back and forth against my front and i can tell he just wants to tease me. cause i know we will not be able to do anything sexual here for a couple reasons: sleeping kids, aliyah could walk in, we dont proper protection, and we both have really no idea how to do it.</p><p>i dont truly think of this though and just go with the moment. hes back to locking lips with me and grinding up against me. and at that moment, i knew it was too good for something not to go bad.</p><p>as i let out a louder moan i hear the door open. "shrek your bath is done running when your re- o-oh im sorry" hear aliyah say and she quickly leaves. barry quickly shoots off from on top of me and lays next to me.</p><p>his face is flushed a very bright red color and he is panting slightly. after a few seconds he looks over to me and he smirks. "we should continue that later, baby." he says in a hushed voiced. he then looks down at the bluge in my pants and then down at his own. he chuckles a bit then meets my eyes again. "i love you so much." he whispers in my ear before i stand up to get in the bath that aliyah drawn for me.</p><p>i walk out of the heated bedroom and into the cool hallway. i look down the other end of the hallway and see a room i havnt seen before, most likely aliyahs room. i figure i should go and say sorry for what she just walked into.</p><p>i knock on the already halfway open door and aliyah comes over to it. she is in a nice orange sleep robe and her hair is pulled back into a messy type bun. she raises an eyebrow at me as if to ask what i need. "o-oh well i just wanted to say s-sorry about what you walked into." my face is probably red from embarrassment and from what just happened.</p><p>it's dark in her room but i can see face wet from tears. not from what just happened, though.</p><p>"oh shrek.." she grabs a tissue and pats away at her tears. "it's perfectly ok. it just hurts without annie, you know? it's more quiet around the house. i mean not with just happened but still-</p><p>"i miss her shrek. i really do" she gets choked up on her words and i feel the pit in my stomach drop even more.</p><p>"go take your bath shrek. i bet barry wants you back soon. and i'm truly sorry what happened to you and your father."</p><p>i nod and i leave her bedroom.</p><p>damn.</p><p>-</p><p>after the hot bath i get out and wrap a towel around my bottom half. my non existent hair was hard to go through with some of the blood being in there. the thought hits me. i was just fucking covered in blood. and barry was all over me. i blush at this thought. that was so awkward. felt nice, but awkward.</p><p>i quickly leave the bathroom and walk into the room with barry in it. he was just sitting on his phone (not literally but yeah) once he catches a glimpse of me he sets his phone down next to himself. "you look better without blood on you." he says to me in a deeper voice.</p><p>"oh really... i would have never thought that." i tease to him. "well what am i gonna wear?." i feel needy but like i am so yeah.</p><p>"i didnt really know what you would like so i picked out a band shirt and some shorts." he responds shyly. i wonder why hes being shy.. what band is even on the shirt? i think of this as i grab it from him and i see it... one direction. why the hell would he be shy about this? i love them. "i know they are for girls but i just l-" he starts to say but i cut him off by kissing his forehead.</p><p>"i love them.. thanks for letting me wear this. if you have anymore do you think i could wear one to school?" i respond after the short peck. he just shakes his head yes and chuckles.</p><p>i grab my own bag i brought up so i could grab underwear (we aint being nasty here) and after i grab them along with the outfit barry picked out for me. im too tired to go to another room so i dead ass just strip out my my towel right in front of him. barry majorly blushes and tries to look away but clearly fails at doing so.</p><p>i teasingly roll my eyes and put on the clothes. "so where i be sleeping?" i ask after i come back from brushing my teeth in the bathroom.</p><p>"on the bed with me, duh. we have to go to the station first thing in the morning." he says as if i would automatically know that.</p><p>"what about school?"</p><p>"i think the teachers will understand. and it will probably only take like an hour. he prob already has a record there."</p><p>"yeah.."</p><p>"so you gonna come sleep?"</p><p>"duh." i walk over to the bed and lay next to him. barry reaches over to the lamp that is next to me and flips it off (haha). we sit next to each other in the dark in calming silence.</p><p>"goodnight love." barry whispers in my ear. in response i peck him on the lips and i close my eyes to sleep.</p><p>~~~</p><p>when i wake up its 6am. i sleepily look around the room but no one is in there. shit. i get out of bed to see where barry went. when i open the door i hear the shower running so i walk into there.</p><p>"hello?" i ask before i walk in. i hear the shower shut off and when i walk in i see barry in just a towel covering his lower half. barry turns to meet my eyes and he gives a smirk.</p><p>"looks like we switched rolls didnt we?" he asks.</p><p>"haha.. now what are you doing up so early?"</p><p>"police, remember?" i didnt. now i feel dumb.</p><p>"o-oh yeah i remember. i was testing you to see if you did." he laughs at this a we both hear aliyah call to us.</p><p>"ive gotten the neighbor lola to watch the twins! we are leaving in 20 minutes. make sure to grab your school stuff cause after we are going right there. already told your teachers!"</p><p>"well i guess we better hurry" he says to me as he walks past me to his bedroom.</p><p>~~~</p><p>for the next 15 minutes its just me and barry running around the house disney rom-com movie style. after that leave the house and a nice looking old lady walks into the house. im guessing shes lola. we get in the car and drive to a dunkin donuts for breakfast.</p><p>and if you where wondering, yes. barry gave me one of his many 1d shirts to wear and im wearing it right now. not the most professional thing to wear to a police interview but i dont care. barry gave it to me AND its one direction.</p><p>after gettin breakfast from the drive through we start to make our way to the wellington town police station. "you guys ready?" aliyah asks to me after we park in the parking lot.</p><p>today will be the day i finally get to get my dad in jail after all hes done. i feel amazing. "of course i am." and then we make our way inside.</p><p>-</p><p>we end up spending about an hour there talkin to the officers. we walk in and i guess that aliyah told them we would be coming because once we got in there there was already an officer waiting at the front desk. once all 3 of us get into his sight he starts to walk over to us.</p><p>for some reason i feel sick in the stomach. i finally get to do something i've always wanted to do and i can't find a way to call my nerves. i start to slow down but barry wraps his arm around my shoulder and bends over to whisper in my ear, "you got this baby. you finally get to confront your dud (dad in british) i'm sorry and i'll be right at your side."</p><p>that's all i needed. a small smile creeps up onto my face and barry pecks my cheek before we find our way into a almost all white room with a table and some chairs around it. "take a seat. all of you." the officer says after a few seconds of standing in there.</p><p>we do as he says and we all sit down on one side of the rectangular table. "so," he starts up again as he himself sits down. "this nice lady who is known as mrs.benson called in after you came to her house covered in blood. apparently your dad causes that. so, what exactly caused him to do this?"</p><p>"u-um.. well i-it started when he saw me and" i start to say and i point at barry who is right next to me, "barry our at a coffee shop. my dad works there as the janitor and he thought we where a thing. w-we are now, me and barry, but not before. he's r-real homophobic and he didn't like it. so he told me not to come home of hell beat me up and things like that."</p><p>"i see.." the officer says as he writes in a notepad. "so, let me guess, you went home?"</p><p>"y-yes. but not exactly at that time. i stayed the night at the bensons. b-by the way this all started on friday." i felt the need to say that. i've never been in a police investigation so i don't know necessarily what to say.</p><p>"okay." he says as he takes down some more notes. he stays quite for a second while he grabs a binder filled with different colored paper. "so, me and my team did some research on your dad before y'all came here. we found that he has a... very strong record of doing things like this. many from starting fights at local bars and for assaulting people on the streets. we have a lot of people like him so we tried to graze over it but with this happening we found our way back to it."</p><p>"my dad mostly came home drunk after doing that to people. i hated it."</p><p>"and i would see why. so, if you care to, do you think you could describe what happened before and during the outburst of your dad. we need all the information we can get and then as soon as we can we will send people over there to get in put in jail."</p><p>"w-well ali- mrs. benson sent me home to get some rest. she didn't know what my dad was like. i only told berry, not her." i start to say.</p><p>"and if i can cut in... i feel horrible doing that if i had know i would have never done that." aliyah says quietly. she seems upset. i see why but it wasn't her fault. i should have told her.</p><p>"it's okay aliyah really." i turn to her and tell her. honestly i am sort of glad this happened. at least now my dick ass dad will finally be put in a cell where he belongs. "anyways, barry texted me to tell him if anything happens with my dad and he would come to pick me up. i open the door and he's sitting in the kitchen and he starts going on about how he told me not to come home, how he hated me and so on. after a bit of that he lashed out at me and pushed me to the ground. and... y-yeah he punched me and i think broke my nose. it still hurts.</p><p>"after that i sat up but my head and heart was pounding. and for my heart to do that isn't good. anyways i-"</p><p>"sorry to interrupt but why is it bad for your heart to be overworking? is there any illness or?"the officer asks. i didn't really feel like telling barry like this but i kind of have to now.</p><p>"y-yeah on friday when we went to the hospital for annie some doctors pulled me into a room and had me checked on. they told me i have the same condition as my mom did. they caught it early though so any surgery or medication won't be that bad to the rest of me." i start to realize it talking more to barry right now then i am to the officer. barry looks concerned and meets my gaze at him.</p><p>why didn't you tell me? barry mouths to me.</p><p>i'll tell you later, baby.. i mouth back. i remember the officer is still there. i blush and turn back to him. i just realized his long curly brown hair reminds me of someone, but i just can't put my finger on it.</p><p>"thank you very much for coming in, all of you. we will be sure to send officers down to take him in so we can talk to him and get him in a cell. i just have one last question."</p><p>"mhm?"</p><p>"well um 2.. 1, are you in a safe household now?"</p><p>"yes. i'm staying with barry and aliyah right now. they let me live there."</p><p>"good good.. and 2, do you like 1d?"</p><p>"of course i do!"</p><p>"well how would you feel if you met harry styles."</p><p>"that would be a dream come true honestly."</p><p>he man whips off his sunglasses (forgot to mention he had them on) and the hat at the top of his head (yeah that too). i gasp when i realize who it is.</p><p>"OH MY GOD ITS HARRY STYLES!!" i start to feel light headed being in the presence of the literal GOD that is harry.</p><p>"it is i." he says back. "so um... i don't know what i was gonna do after this so do u want like an autograph oooor?"</p><p>"can i get a picture? and can barry be in it too?"</p><p>"of course of course. come on then!". he stands up and he looks like he is like 6'9 feet tall. i take out my phone and turn on the camera.i see my thicc green face in the front camera and then i see barry and harry come into focus. i snap about 3 quick photos with all of us and then put my phone away.</p><p>"would you guys want come see our concert? we have one on friday here." harry tells us.</p><p>me and barry turn to meet each others eyes and we start to scream like some little girls. "OMG OMG YES YES YES!!!" we yell at the same time.</p><p>so, that visit took a turn, but a good one. harry hands us the 2 tickets for friday including backstage access. my hands where shaking so much considering i have never been to a 1d concert.</p><p>after all of that we leave the building and we get into barrys car (i think i wrote annies before but barry and shrek need a way home after school so just go with it). "after yall drop me off youll get to school there with like 15 minutes left of your guys' first periods." the 2 of us agree.</p><p>we do all of that, bringing aliyah to the house and made sure that mrs.lucy (i think that was the ladies name) got home safe.</p><p>and then, me and barry are off to school.</p><p>-</p><p>we arrive at school with like 8 minutes left of first period. we have that class together anyways so we just decide to just stay in the hallway and talk about the concert.</p><p>"i cant believe THE harry styles. i mean, this stuff only happens in those wattpad stories." barry says as i get my stuff for my next class out of my locker.</p><p>"i know. imagine being in a wattpad story. that would be a dream come true." i say back to him.</p><p>"expect for the abuse, fallen relationships, broken promises, crazy deaths, it seems pretty cool."</p><p>"i- yeah yeah your right." i never realized how crazy some wattpad stories can be. i'm so happy i'm not in one.</p><p>i close my locker and have my stuff for english class out. i only had science and lunch with with barry so i give him a kiss goodbye before the bell rings and everyone walks out of their class rooms.</p><p>"see you soon," he whispers in my ear before he makes his way to economics. i catch a glimpse of someone who it feels like i haven't seen in ages. zen. (did you forget about him? i did)</p><p>i run up from behind him and tap his shoulder. "guess who?" i say before he turns around.</p><p>"SHREK!" he yells and pulls me into a quick hug. "it feels like i havent seen you in like... 22 chapters!"</p><p>"wha- well y-yeah i missed you too zen. what did you do over the weekend?" he confuses me so much..</p><p>"okay, so you wont believe this but.. i hung out with samaul."</p><p>"you did? why? i thought you hated him."</p><p>"well i feel like i was being too harsh and hes actually amazing.. like really amazing. well anyways, what did you do?"</p><p>i feel like if i tell him now he will literally kill anyone with his screams. but you know, yolo. "well me and ba-" i am cut off by mrs.thomas, our english teacher, telling us to come into class.</p><p>"sorry mrs.thomas.."me and zen both say. we take the walk of shame to our desks that are right next to eachother as always and we start to wispier talk.</p><p>"oh my gosh where you about to say barry???" zen asks quietly.</p><p>"y-yeah.. do you wanna know what h-happened?" i respond. im scared to tell him cause i know hell go around and tell anyone he can but thats just who he is. and i cant let him go.</p><p>"no shit."</p><p>and so i tell him. i dont make eye contact with him until the end and i can see his eyes are lighten up. "HOLY SHIT SKREK!!" he kind of yells.</p><p>"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY MR. ZEN?!" mrs.thomas yells back.</p><p>"s-sorry mrs.thomas.." he gets a few chuckles from some classmates but there is one he just cant get his eyes off of: samaul..</p><p>"so do you liiiiiike samaul????" i ask him in a hushed voice.</p><p>"yes, yes i do. but that is for another story. you and barry are for this story.." what the actual fuck does he bloody mean when he says that shit.</p><p>"well you should go over to him.. you guys would be amazing."</p><p>"you think so?"</p><p>"oh i know so."</p><p>"no you dont. you are just a character the writer knows this shit. and the writer says its true so it is true."</p><p>"um... fine?"</p><p>"okay ill go talk to him."</p><p>- - -</p><p>the rest of the periods before lunch went like this: me and zen talking for a bit about me and barry, zen talking about some weird 'author' and 'writer' shit, and zen ans samaul flirting back and forth for the rest of class.</p><p>every. single. class.</p><p>by the time lunch came i thought i was about to die. i walk over to my locker grab my lunch and the books for the next class.</p><p>i start to walk to lunch and then i see lima and arnold walking in the bathroom. prob to have intercouse. shipp 100.</p><p>i finally get to the lunch room and i spot barry right away. hes surrounded by a bunch of peppy cheerleaders but he seems the least bit peppy. that changes when he sees me. a big smile grows on his face and he stands up from the girls grasp and walk over to me.</p><p>"hello my fine ogre." he says to me as he bows now like im royalty.</p><p>"and hello to you my fine human." he giggles a bit at this and leads me over to the table. some of the girls looks disgusted at me sitting here but barry gives then his bitch face and most shut up.</p><p>"why is he sitting here?" one asks.</p><p>"why are you sitting here?" barry asks me teasingly.</p><p>"well couples mostly sit together dont they." i say to the gorl giver her my bitch face also.</p><p>she just rolls her eyes and leaves the table completely. the others follow but one or two give a thumbs up to us.</p><p>its a good life with him. really good.</p><p>-</p><p>OLICE REPORT:</p><p>on monday november 2, 2014 at 1:18pm 'shreks dad' has been arrested for assault of a minor. this is not the only thing on his record though, he has a deep history of things consisting of: bar fights, sexual assault, public violence, etc.</p><p>earlier this day the benson family and the son of shreks dad came in to report him. the interview lasted 58 minutes and it was done with officer arry styles.</p><p>shrek informed us about the assault that his father did and about his violent history. it was also brought to our attention after the report that shreks dad is in the gang called 'dickhead dads gang' and we also arrested 2 of the others in this gang. there are more but those are the ones we have found for now.</p><p>once we took him into the question room we recorded the conersation. here is what happened:</p><p>officer: did you do any of those things that we listed. you do not have to answer with out an attorney but-</p><p>shreks dad: yes, yes i did.</p><p>officer: may i ask why.</p><p>shreks dad: i dont want a faggot for a son that is why.</p><p>officer: we do not agree to that type of language-</p><p>shreks dad: did i fucking ask. you asked why and i gave a reason why.</p><p>officer: well what about the other reasons. may i list them and you give a- ah... reason?</p><p>shreks dad:</p><p>officer:w-well.. first sexual assault of a mother of a kid at a tee ball game. she came and reported last month.</p><p>shreks dad: she was fucking asking for it. that tanktop was one that only a whore would wear.</p><p>officer: um well the bar violence? there has been 4 cases just this month.</p><p>shreks dad: how the hell do you expect me not to. some people challenge me. i need to prove myself.</p><p>officer: erm. okay. i think that is enough. we will have a hearing at 6pm tonight.</p><p>~~~</p><p>the hearing that has held at 6pm that night lasted 17 minutes. shreks dad confessed to everything with confidence.</p><p>he was sentenced to 69 years in prison.</p><p>- - -</p><p>i got the news the next day when me and barry got home. aliyah was waiting on the couch with the police report.</p><p>she had a surprised look but also a kind of happy one. the exact opposite of yesterday when we got home the day before. when we got through the door yesterday we saw ian and marcie sitting on the couch. they noticed us and marice speaks in a hushed voice, "mommy is crying upstairs." she seems upset, macie, but i would too if my mom just got the realization of her daughter dying.</p><p>but, as i said, she seems a bit better. me and barry stayed with her and talked to her. she said she was used to loss but not this type of loss. but, today her face where glowing.</p><p>me and barry both had no idea what was in her hands but when we walked over there was a large 'POLICE REPORT' on the top of the paper. it takes a bit to read but when i finish barry walks over to me and kisses me. "we got that hoe into jail" he whispers.</p><p>- - -</p><p>after we got the twins to sleep we had some cake, me aliyah and barry, and even though it was a school night aliyah agreed to me and barry watching a movie.</p><p>good life. real good</p><p>-</p><p>the rest of the week seems to go by as slow as it took me to find out barry liked me. each day has been pretty much the same. zen and samaul seem too be getting like really close. i dont even know what they are now. friends? enemies? dating? whenever i ask him be says dumb shit like "this is yours and barrys story we will have our own." and "we are just secondary now so shut it." </p><p>zen has always been a bit.. controlling.. i never cared though because hes my best friend. samaul seems like a good lad. hes good for zen.</p><p>by the time friday comes me and barry are wearing all our 1d merch. i mean how could you not? if you get the chonce to go to a 1d concert you take it (MY DUMBASS 5 YEAR OLDNESS WAS SICK SO I TURNED ONE DOWN AND I FOOKIN REGRET IT EVERYDAY) and me and barry need to show our appreciation.</p><p>zen made fun of us but then we made him listen to exactly 1 second of a song and he is now a directioner.</p><p>the gods must have wanted us to cry because it feels like each class lasts about 6 hours on its own. but, when school FINALLY ends barry meets me at my locker. and we know, its time for one direction.</p><p>-</p><p>as we walk out of the school and into barrys car we can contain our excitement.</p><p>"I CANT BELIEVE WE ARE SEEING ONE DIRECTION LIVE IN CONCERT!!!" barry yells when we get into the car.</p><p>i laugh and as i'm about to say something he grabs the sides of my face and pulls me into a deep kiss. i kiss him back and we stay like that for a bit, our lips intertwined and tongues fighting eachother in each persons mouth.</p><p>after all of that we pull away and are slightly panting for air. "let's get going" barry says after he catches his breath. and we are off to see our favorite people, one direction.</p><p>- - -</p><p>after a 45 minute drive we arrive in the city where the concert is being held. the traffic is heavy so me and barry just sit there for a bit jamming out to 'what makes you beautiful'. and for barry, its everything about him. from his beautiful eyes to his amazayn personality, i cant think of anyone better.</p><p>right before we get to the large stadium parking lot 'little black dress' comes on and since harry and louis sing the whole thing as basically a duet we decide to do the same. he takes harrys lower octave and i get the higher one and we actually dont sound half bad.</p><p>we pull up to the parking lot and there is a lady checking tickets so we show ours as we fet up there. for some reason i get a strange feeling because im not used to being in large crowds. let alone one filled with screaming girls.</p><p>i brush that thought off because after the concert we get to talk to THE one direction. that was part of the tickets harry gave to us.</p><p>it takes us another 10 minutes to actually find a parking spot and it just has to be like the one that is the furthest from the stadium. greaaaaaat. barry seems a bit pissed to but we cant stay mad because we literally get to go to a 1D concert TOGETHER. barry grabs my hand and leads me toward the stadium that seems like 50 miles away. but we are going. together.</p><p>- - -</p><p>once we get to the stadium there another line. great. but, since we have the extra pass they allow us past that all and right into the stadium. it looks like something right out of a coming of age movie. people crying cause they are so excited, fainting, and that one crazy girl who has way too much merch(like us).</p><p>the sun starts to set behind the large stadium. they just allowed us into the actual area and it is HUGE. looks like something only in movies, i still cant believe we are here. we are one of the first ones there and we decide to stand in the pit in hopes we can be like those y/n wattpad stories.</p><p>- - -</p><p>after about 35 minutes of standing around and us socializing with some of the people around us the huge lights start to dim. and we all know what that means.. its starting.</p><p>we all cheer and we see then we see 5 figures emerge from the smoke that was just released from either sides of the stage. and the concert starts.</p><p>- - -</p><p>it starts with a bit of talking to the crowd and some girls try and push past us to the front but, just no. harry falls down about 5 times in the first 3 seconds and then somehow niall falls down also. we all go 'OH NO NIALL' and then the singing finally starts.</p><p>they start witth what makes you beautiful. a classic. anyone with a brain could sing along and thats exactly what me and barry did.</p><p>we held eachother in our arm as we sang along but we mostly sang to each other. ive never felt this close to a person in my life. my mom was close to me but that didnt last long.</p><p>even with all the stuff that has happened before our relationship and during we still somehow found a way to be amazing together.</p><p>i could have never asked for someone better. i love him</p><p>-</p><p>after the one direction concert we got to be face to face with all of one direction. harry introduced us and all of them said how good of a couple we where. we got some pictures and talked for a bit with our idols. </p><p>a year after that we where in our senior year. barry had been accepted to Columbia university and i got Stanford. that meant we where away from each other but we never broke it off. we both agreed we would never find anyone as special to each other. </p><p>the next year we go our own ways to our collages and we kept that exact promise. people hit on me left and right and same for barry but we would not find people as special to each other. during holidays we went back down to be with aliyah, the twins, and her new boyfriend. </p><p>she had started to decide to start date again when barry left for collage. he is a good man, he treats her good. i want the best for her because she got me though so much.</p><p>later we both finish collage around the same time. we agreed to move back to an apartment complex near her. its nice and apparently a famous person on YouTube lives there. someone with the last name like 'man'?</p><p>after we move in aliyah and her boyfriend agree to help pay for it before we both get stable jobs. it takes about a month before me and barry both find good ones. he gets a job at the jazz store and i got one at the onion store. both very good paying jobs. </p><p>4 years later aliyah and her boyfriend decide to get married. they provide really well for ian and marcie they are 15 now and marice has a girlfriend. ian hasnt found someone but i bet he will. men and barry broke off for a week but then we got together and are better then ever. my heart disease pills helped calm down the thing that was wrong with it and they did a surgery. it was successful. </p><p>5 years later barry proposes to me and i say yes. we get married 3 months later in wellington church. as for arnold and lima? they got married 3 years before us and had adopted 2 kids, one boy and one girl. samaul and zen? well he told me thats for another story ;)</p><p>60 years later barry dies of a heart attack and i die 2 years later from results from the surgery. but  that is off topic. we lived a great life together. and who know? maybe if i didnt go into that bathroom that day none of this would have happened.</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>